All Because Of A Stupid Sword!
by Maruading Storyteller
Summary: She had resigned herself to her fate and there was nothing she could do to change it, so is there? At the same time, a TaiYoukai is given an offer, but will he accept, or decilne? Fourshot, KagSess...
1. The Betrayal

All Because Of A Stupid Sword

* * *

A/N- Hello all and welcome to yet another story! 

I think I'm finally getting the hang of all this fan fiction stuff, but heck, who really cares? As long as things remain interesting right?

Anyway, this story was something that I came up with when I thought about the chances of InuYasha betraying Kagome. I think it'll work, but I'll never really know for sure...

Just to get it done and over with, I don't own InuYasha. I know, I really wish I did sometimes, but Takahashi-sensei is way better at all this than I would ever be...

Alright, I will warn you all now. This is going to be a four-shot at most, the chapters will be various lengths and I'll update when I feel like it or when the chapts are done.

It will eventually contain a lemon, but I'm going to cut it down so that I don't get kicked off here. I was warned just the other day and so now I have to censor some of it out, so if you want the whole thing, go to or My penname's for those sites are in my profile.

Well, I think that's everything, so let's get on with this!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Tetsusaiuga's Voice**_'

------------------------------------------------------------0o0--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

The Betrayal

--------------0o0---------------

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

Kagome shifted in her seat as her eyes kept drifting from the window to the clock in the front of the room.

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

Her teeth grit at the deafening sound of the clock as it slowly ticked towards two thirty. Her teacher's voice was droll as usual as he ranted on and on about yet another test that was coming, up. But Kagome was focusing more upon the clock than her teacher's words.

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

'_One minute, one more minute! Come on clock, get there already! Please!!!_' Kagome had a white knuckled grip upon her pencil as she glared up at the clock, time didn't seem to be on her side today, because the clock just continued to tick away happily at it's slow pace.

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

Her foot had begun to bounce with the ticking of the clock and Kagome was finding that the sound was starting to become rather deafening to her ears. But she was determined to not let it get to her, after all, she was an adult and not some child. She would remain calm and collected...

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

'_Damn it! Just be two thirty already! I hate you, you evil clock!_' Kagome's voice in her mind sounded desperate as her eyes melted, she was sending a pleading look towards the clock and still it didn't seem to do her any good.

_Tick, Tick, Tick..._

Deciding to just give up, Kagome looked away from the clock and instead outside the window at her side. The sky was filled with dark storm clouds and it had been raining since that morning, but as a flash of lightning in the distance caught her eye. Kagome felt some strange sense of foreboding of what was to come.

_Tick, Tick, Brrrrrriiiinnnnggggg!!!_

Jerking as the bell rang, Kagome looked about the room and saw that everyone was getting their stuff together as they prepared to leave the room. The teacher drolled on about studding for an upcoming exam, but Kagome paid it little mind as she scooped up her books and bag.

After putting everything in a place that it wouldn't get rain on, Kagome turned and booked it out of the classroom, leaving her gabbing friends behind without so much as a word. She did have more important things to do after all.

Once she was outside, Kagome looked about the school grounds and tried to find a place to take cover until InuYasha showed up. He had been adamant about her being ready to go right when school got out and Kagome was more than willing to wait for him, just so long as he didn't take forever getting there.

Hurrying over to the trees nearby, Kagome huddled under the branches and watched as the rain only continued to fall. As time ticked by, her mind began to wander and soon, her thoughts had drifted to something she had never expected.

She was thinking about Sesshoumaru, of all people.

'_InuYasha has never really told me much about his brother, well, other than calling him a bastard and all around human hater. But why is he like that? I mean, no one is born hating someone else, it's something that is learned over time. So why?_'

"...ome!" Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when InuYasha's voice met her ears. Looking up, Kagome came face to face with a rather annoyed looking Hanyou.

InuYasha was soaking wet. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared down at Kagome, not able to keep eye contact, Kagome turned her head away. InuYasha didn't let that stop him though.

Reaching down he gripped a hold of Kagome bicep and drug her to her feet, forcing the girl to stand at his side in the pouring rain. Narrowing his eyes at her InuYasha gave her another harsh tug as he started walking, "come on. Let's go."

Wincing at the pain that shot through her arm at where InuYasha's claws were digging into her skin, Kagome gave a nod of her head as she hurried to walk at his side, not wanting to piss him off anymore than he was already.

'_Speaking of that, why is he in such a bad mood anyway? I mean, he's always angry but not this much..._' a sudden thought hit Kagome making her glance worriedly at InuYasha, '_something must have happened upon the other side of the well, something really bad by the way he's acting. I wonder what it was and would he even tell me?_'

InuYasha must have decided that she wasn't walking fast enough, because before she even had a chance to say '_Osawari_' InuYasha had lifted her piggy-back style and began leaping back towards her home.

The rain continued to pelt Kagome right in the face and she had to duck her head, burying it as best she could in InuYasha's silver locks, not that it helped much. With InuYasha leaping like he was, the water was hitting much harder than it had been before.

It took about four minutes to reach the shrine and Kagome was soaked to the bone, wanting nothing more than to go inside and take a nice long hot shower, but it seemed that InuYasha had other plans once again.

Instead of going towards the door leading into the house, InuYasha made a straight bee-line for the well house and the bone-eaters well. Tugging hard on InuYasha's hair, Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger, "what are you doing? I'm sopping wet InuYasha and I don't even have my supplies yet, so why the heck are you going to the well?"

His reaction to her words wasn't something that Kagome was expecting. InuYasha dropped Kagome onto her butt and had turned to face her, his eyes hard and angry. "I don't give a flying fuck if you have your shit or not wench, but you are coming back with me and you are coming now. If I have to force you down that well, then I will..."

Glaring up at him, Kagome was about to say '_that_' word when InuYasha suddenly clasped his hand over her mouth. He was snarling directly in her face now and frankly, it was beginning to scare her.

"Don't you even try it, if you do I'm taking you with me, understand?!" Gulping at the seriousness in InuYasha's voice, Kagome nodded her head, unable to use her voice at the moment.

That seemed to be enough for InuYasha though and with another swift tug, he had pulled her to her feet once again before dragging her inside the well house. As they reached the well, InuYasha didn't even give her any warning before he lifted her into his arms and leapt into the well.

Kagome remained still and quiet, as they passed through, landing upon the other side. Something had definitely happened while she had been gone and judging from the way InuYasha was treating her, it wasn't anything good.

It was almost as if...

Immediately Kagome's eyes widened, her body becoming rigid as she stared up at InuYasha's face. She had heard about it from Kaede first, '_but, he couldn't...I mean...why would he?_' Shaking her head as InuYasha touched down in the clearing that surrounded the well.

It was raining there too and Kagome started to shake as her mind whirled on what she would do, because if InuYasha was going to attempt what she was thinking, then she was in real grave danger.

Deciding not to even take that chance, Kagome began struggling in InuYasha's arms, trying to break free. But InuYasha was far too strong. He tightened his grip slightly, causing Kagome to wince as his claws dug into her side, cutting her deeply.

A sudden sound off to the side made Kagome momentarily forget her pain as she turned her head. Only to come face to face with her worst nightmare.

There, just at the edge of the clearing stood Kikyou. Her cold brown eyes sent a shiver of realization and horror down Kagome's spine.

She had been betrayed. '_Kaede was right..._'

* * *

A/N- And there it is, the first of four.

I hope yah guys like it so far, I've already finished the whole story but will only update as long as I get a certain number of reviews...so pweeze review!

Until then,

Ja Ne!


	2. An Offer

All Because Of A Stupid Sword

* * *

A/N- Konichiwa! And welcome to the second chapt. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story thus far and will continue to stick with me until the end.

Disclaimer- InuYasha is the brain child of Rumiko Takahashi and I am merely trying to live up to her greatness as I borrow her characters.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapt!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Tetsusiaga's Voice**_'

---------------------------------------------------------0o0-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

An Offer

--------------------0o0-------------------

Feeling her heart break, Kagome went completely limp in InuYasha's arms, accepting her fate. After all, what else could she do? She loved InuYasha and would have done whatever it took to make him happy.

'_Why should I care? He never cared for me..._' Kagome just wished that she had been given a chance to say good-bye to the others first.

InuYasha drug Kagome over to where Kikyou stood with a rope in hand. As they set about tying her to a tree, Kagome was lost in her thoughts and memories. But it was a particularly fond one of Shippou cuddling close to her at night that had Kagome struggling against her bonds.

'_I have to get out of here! I can't just let them kill me! I want to live, he needs me to live...oh god, someone help me!!_' She couldn't break free and Kagome felt tears beginning to fill her eyes as she decided to try one other thing, "why...why are you doing this?"

Finishing off the knot he had been tying, InuYasha took a step back, letting his eyes meet Kagome's. "Why? Because, Kikyou needs to live and in order to do that she must have the rest of her soul. Only Kikyou and myself can defeat Naraku, you are but a girl Kagome and are nothing but a copy..."

Shaking as his words sank into her mind, Kagome shook her head as she thrashed, straining against her bonds once more. "This is wrong InuYasha and you know it! Please, don't do this! You don't want to do this!"

But InuYasha just seemed to ignore her as he turned to Kikyou. Taking her hand in his, he led her several feet away from Kagome before he finally stopped. Turning to face Kagome, InuYasha reached down and pulled the Tetsusiaga from her scabbard, transforming it in the process.

Feeling her tears start to stream down her cheeks, Kagome trembled where she stood, "please..." InuYasha's face was devoid of emotion as he lifted Tetsusiaga, preparing to use the wind scar.

But then something happened, something that Kagome would never forget for as long as she lived.

The Tetsusiaga pulsed as it was bathed in a dark purple light, InuYasha cried out in pain as the hilt sparked, burning his hand as it's barrier was once again raised.

InuYasha dropped the sword, shock and confusion filling his face as he looked at his hand, which now had scorch marks on his palm. "Wha..." Before he could even finish his comment, the Tetsusiaga's scabbard flew from his side, embedining itself in the ground at Kagome's feet.

The Tetsusiaga then rose into the air, the entire blade still bathed in that same purple light as it followed after the scabbard, only coming to a floating stop before Kagome. Kagome blinked in surprise and confusion as she stared at the blade, it had begun pulsing again but what was really strange was that the pulses were timed with the beat of her heart.

As if on impulse, Kagome raised her right hand, reaching out to touch the blade. The moment her skin met the cool metal of the sword, the light faded and the sword changed, transforming into something completely different than before.

Upon the hilt and tang of the blade sat a dragon, one that wound its way down the hilt and onto the blade itself, leather wrapped the hilt beneath it. The blade looked like it normally did when not transformed, but there was a rather big difference. Not one knick, scratch or smudge graced the finely polished steel, it was as if the blade had just been forged.

The awe was clearly written upon Kagome's face as she gripped the hilt, letting her eyes lovingly roam to sword as she held it high before her. Well, as high as she could while still being tied to a tree.

A dull sort of buzzing sensation began to drift through her, it was a familiar sensation, one that she had experienced only once before. When she had first freed the Tetsusiaga.

'_**Kagome...**_' Her eyes blew wide as a deep masculine voice filled her head, immediately her eyes focused completely upon the sword before her, '_Tetsusiaga? Is...is that you?_'

A low chuckle was the reply Kagome received and it made her feel, strangely...happy.

'_**Hai. Do you remember when we first spoke my child?**_' Shaking lightly, Kagome nodded her head, not caring if the Tetsusiaga saw her or not.

'_**Good, then you should understand why I have left the boy's side and returned to yours, milady.**_' Biting her lip, Kagome spared a glance at where InuYasha stood, fuming silently. He had apparently recognized what was going on, after all, he had conversed with the Tetsusiaga once or twice as well.

'_But...I can't wield you...I don't know how to use a sword. What...what should I do?_' It was frightening to say the least. Kagome knew that one day she would have to learn to protect herself, but she was still inexperienced and it frightened her to think of trying to fight all by herself.

'_**Worry not, for I have something to offer...if you would be willing to hear me out that is.**_' Her gut twisting, Kagome took a deep breath, trying to steady herself for whatever Tetsusiaga was planning on telling her.

'_Go ahead, I'm listening._' The Tetsusiaga shifted in her hand, as if it was pleased that she was willing to take a chance.

'_**There is another willing to protect you, one who would cherish you and never leave your side. His love for you is strong and he would make a suitable mate, you would be well protected. But are you willing to accept him and place your life in his hands?**_'

Kagome felt her heart freeze in her chest, her mouth falling open in muted surprise. '_But...who would ever care for me that way?_' Kagome's mind began sifting through all the possibilities and the only one that stood out was Kouga, but Kagome knew that he couldn't possibly be the one. He was promised to Ayame after all.

The sound of Tetsusiaga's rumbling laughter snapped her back to reality and Kagome couldn't stop her face from contorting in confusion. '_**You are correct, that wolf-demon is not the one of which I speak, he is far too weak for such a calling anyway. But our time is short. You must decide quickly, before it is too late and he is out of my range.**_'

Tightening her hand about the Tetsusiaga's hilt, Kagome let her eyes flicker between the now approaching InuYasha and the sword in her hand. She wished that she had more time, but it seemed that her wish wouldn't be granted.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome let her eyes close as she made her choice. '_Alright. I trust your judgment Tetsusiaga, I accept this new protector you have chosen for me. I just hope that you're right about all this._'

'_**I hope as such as well. Look to the tree's Kagome, your new protector will reveal himself to you, you shall feel him before shows himself. And worry not about the boy, as long as my barrier is intact, only those you or I allow will be able to pass through.**_'

As the pulsing stopped, Kagome lowered her arm, digging the tip of Tetsusiaga into the ground at her side. Kagome focused her eyes upon the tree-line, completely ignoring InuYasha's hiss of pain as he once more came into contact with the Tetsusiaga's barrier.

It seemed to take forever, but Kagome could feel him just as Tetsusiaga had told her. A warmth that she had never felt before descended upon her, a warmth that soothed her broken heart and made a spark of hope rise within her.

He was close. Kagome trailed her eyes along the trees until they feel upon a shadowed figure that was standing underneath one rather large tree. She mutely heard InuYasha's curse as he froze and whirled, his hands held ready as he uttered a name.

A name that Kagome knew all too well.

"Sesshoumaru."

------------------------------------------------------0o0--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yes, this is an evil cliffy! And no, I'm not updating for at least a month!

I know, I'm soo mean! Heh, I just couldn't help it! I mean come on, it's too good to resist!

Anywhoo, this is it for now, so I'll get going on my next chappie.

Please review and I'll see ya'll next time!

Ja Ne!


	3. Her New Protector

All Because Of A Stupid Sword

A/N- And here we are again. Back for more huh?

Disclaimer- InuYasha doesn't belong to me, but hey...what does?

Anywho, I hope that you guys have enjoyed the story so far, because after this one, there is only one more chapter left! Booyah!

So without further ado, onto the flick!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Tetsusiaga's voice**_'

--------------------------------------------------------0o0--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

Her New Protector

---------------------------------------------------------0o0-------------------------------------------------------------

She could feel it.

Kagome didn't know how or why, but somehow, someway, his emotions were washing over her. And she had never felt more treasured in her life.

Sesshoumaru ignored InuYasha and Kikyou as he strode into the clearing, his eyes focused upon the miko that was tied to the tree.

He had been surprised when his daily rounds had been interrupted by none other than his father's sword, the Tetsusiaga. He wasn't ignorant, just because he had never truly wielded or spoken to the weapon didn't mean he couldn't recognize its voice when he heard it.

Start Flashback----

'_**Why Sesshoumaru...what brings you this far into the north? A certain miko perchance?**_'

Stopping mid-stride, Sesshoumaru turned towards the direction he could feel the Tetsusiaga's aura coming from, his expression thunderous. '_That is none of your concern...what is it that you want Tetsusiaga?_'

Deep laughter greeted him and Sesshoumaru nearly bristled in exasperation, only the fact that Jaken and his ward were with him kept him from doing such a thing.

'_**You are just like your father, always business. But you are correct in your assumption Sesshoumaru, I do have a request to make of you and I doubt that you'll deny me once you have heard me out.**_'

Raising an eyebrow in slight surprise, Sesshoumaru spared a glance down at Rin's questioning face, "Jaken, take Ah-Un and Rin back to the castle. There is something this Sesshoumaru must see to."

Jaken merely nodded his head in obedience before he turned and prodded Rin with his staff, "move along Rin, you heard Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin just smiled and ran quickly over to where Ah-Un stood waiting, "alright master Jaken, be safe Lord Sesshoumaru!"

It took but a few moments before they had disappeared towards the west, leaving Sesshoumaru standing alone in the forest. Walking over to the tallest tree, Sesshoumaru sat at its base, having decided to hear Tetsusiaga out.

'_You may proceed._' A snort greeted him before Tetsusiaga finally decided to explain.

'_**Before I tell you of this offer, first you must understand that if you decide to accept this, there is no going back. The life of my Mistress rides upon what your choice is and I will not let you seal her fate unless you are willing to admit the truth to her face.**_'

Confused, Sesshoumaru tilted his head in thought, '_tell me then, who is your Mistress?_'

'_**She is the one that haunts your dreams at night, the one that you desire above all else, yet continue to deny yourself. She is Kagome Higurashi, the shikon miko that travels with your half-brother. It is her that tortures you, is it not?**_'

Tetsusiaga's voice was hard and unwavering, so much so that Sesshoumaru knew his words were the truth. But what really got to him was the fact that his hidden desires had been discovered, something that he had struggled long and hard to keep in check.

'_How can you know this...have you read my mind?! If so then what does all this have to do with her? Has...has something happened?! Tell me, what is going on now! I demand the truth!_'

'_**She is in danger, your half-brother has decided to sacrifice her to restore life to the dead priestess, Kikyou. I have kept her safe but my power can only do so much before even it fails, that is why I have sought you out. Are you willing to take the place as her protector?**_'

His back immediately straightened as his eyes narrowed in barely held anger, a deep growl rising in his chest, '_if that bastard even so much as lays one finger on her..._' '_**Calm yourself Sesshoumaru. Do not worry, she is fine. But if you would be so kind as to answer my previous question, then we can get onto more important matters.**_'

The exasperation was clear in the Tetsusiaga's voice, it seemed that he didn't want Sesshoumaru getting off track. Fisting his hand in the ground at his side, Sesshoumaru pushed down his desire to rip InuYasha to shreds and focused upon what the Tetsusiaga had asked him.

'_I would protect her with my life, but I have a question of my own. Before you spoke of admitting the truth to her, what has this to do with protecting her?_' He had his suspicions, but he wanted to be sure before he made a move.

'_**It is something that she desires. Kagome wishes for someone to love her for her, someone who would never betray her and would stay by her forever. I wish for her happiness and in order for that to be, I humbly ask you, Sesshoumaru to take her as your mate and become the protector she wishes for. So...will you do this?**_'

Sinking back against the tree, Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and stared up at the sky above, '_only if I hear her consent from her own lips. But I will protect her, whether she wishes for more or not._'

Pushing forwards, Sesshoumaru got to his feet after taking a deep whiff of the air about him, he could just barely smell his half-brother's scent and hoped that it was strong enough to lead him to Kagome.

'_**I will tell her so, thank you Sesshoumaru.**_'

He knew he didn't need to respond, besides, his mind was on more important matters. '_Like tearing InuYasha limb from limb._'

End Flashback----

Seeing the woman that haunted him 24/7 tied and vulnerable like this was enough to have his youkai snarling, demanding blood in retribution. Sesshoumaru pushed that down though as he continued his approach, easily passing through Tetsusiaga's barrier and coming to a stop before Kagome.

Her eyes were wide with surprise and hope, something that warmed Sesshoumaru's heart as he took a deep whiff of Kagome's scent, causing his body to quiver as the smell power laced within freshly fallen snow washed over him.

"Miko, do you know why this Sesshoumaru is here?" Kagome trembled slightly as Sesshoumaru's cool words washed over her, "y...yes."

Taking a step closer to the woman before him, Sesshoumaru let his tail sway rhythmically behind him as he ran one of his deadly claws across her cheek. "Do you know what it is that this Sesshoumaru is about to ask of you?"

Feeling Kagome's heart begin to pound furiously in her chest, Sesshoumaru trailed his claw up her cheek to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, "I...I believe I do, yes." Feeling a smile begin to form upon his lips, Sesshoumaru let his hand drop to his side as he took one final step towards Kagome, causing their bodies to touch.

He could hear his brother's cries as he clawed at Tetsusiaga's barrier furiously, but he pushed that thought aside, he had something more important to tend to at the moment.

Bending his neck, Sesshoumaru gently pressed his forehead to Kagome's as he slid his only arm about her waist, successfully securing her form to his own. "Then, Higurashi, Kagome. This Sesshoumaru has but one more question to ask of you."

Kagome's whole form stilled as her wide eyes gazed curiously into his own, it took but a moment of silence before a spark of realization flashed through her stormy eyes and Sesshoumaru knew that it was time.

"I humbly ask you, Kagome, if you would grant me the honor of becoming my mate and the Lady of the Western lands." He could feel his voice waver slightly as he finished speaking, his body was tense with the anticipation of hearing Kagome's answer. '_I never realized how hard it would be to ask her something like this, especially to the face like this..._'

It was Kagome's voice that finally brought Sesshoumaru out of his silent musings, "sshoumaru...before I answer your question, please answer mine." Kagome had averted her eyes and was biting her bottom lip nervously.

Releasing her waist, Sesshoumaru gently gripped her chin and turned her head so that he could look her in the eyes once again, "ask." Kagome's face had a light blush upon it as she licked her lips, forcing back the desire to devour said lips, Sesshoumaru kept his expression impassive.

"Do you love me?"

He had expected such a question but that didn't stop the smile from breaking out across his lips completely, it was a special smile, one just for her. Instead of verbalizing his answer, Sesshoumaru decided that a more...direct approach would be better.

Lifting Kagome's chin as high as he could without hurting her, Sesshoumaru inclined his head, smoothly pressing his lips to hers. Kagome's reaction was instantaneous, her body immediately arched into the contact and Sesshoumaru had to struggle to not chuckle in pure amusement.

Releasing Kagome's chin, Sesshoumaru nipped lightly at Kagome's bottom lip, causing her to gasp in surprise. Taking that opportunity, Sesshoumaru slid his tongue smoothly into Kagome's mouth, letting the muscle trail across every part of her mouth with the ruthlessness that he was so well known for.

As he did this, Sesshoumaru's hand drifted down between their bodies and with one easy flick of his claws, Sesshoumaru severed the rope that held Kagome immobile against the tree. The moment she was free to move, Kagome thrust her hands into Sesshoumaru's long terraces and pressed every part of her body against his that she could, all the while tugging roughly on his silvery locks.

Knowing that Kagome could only take so much before she would need to breathe, Sesshoumaru tentatively broke the kiss, pulling back enough so that he could see Kagome's reaction firsthand.

Her face was red with the exertion of the kiss they had shared, her eyes were slightly glazed but he could see the acceptance in them and that was all he needed. Wrapping his arm about Kagome's waist once again, Sesshoumaru was about to lift her when she did something that he had never expected.

Kagome had guided one of her hands into the left sleeve of his haori, gently touching what was left of his severed arm. Curiosity had gotten the better of him at that point and Sesshoumaru remained still, waiting to see just what Kagome was going to do now.

She began to glow a light, almost white, blue. Something that Sesshoumaru immediately recognized and it warmed his heart at the very thought of what Kagome was about to do. She was calling on her healing powers as a miko, letting them wash over Sesshoumaru and thus healing any and all wounds that he possessed.

It started out as a tingling sensation and disappeared before Sesshoumaru could even blink. Kagome had restored his arm to him. '_This miko never fails to surprise me and now she is mine..._'

Smirking at his own thoughts, Sesshoumaru flashed Kagome a grateful look before he lifted her, holding her with both his arms. Tetsusiaga's barrier finally fell, it had kept its promise to Kagome.

Gripping the hilt of the sword, Kagome held it close, almost hugging it in thanks. Sesshoumaru spared a glance over at his brother who was currently stomping towards them, anger and hate radiating from every pore of his being.

Deciding that he didn't wish for Kagome to be put through anything stressful, he turned and started towards the edge of the clearing, ignoring his brother's shouts of outrage. "Let's go home."

Nodding her head, Kagome curled as close as she could to Sesshoumaru's firm chest, entwining her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, earning a deep purr in response. '_Now I can finally have a chance at being happy._'

The shiver that went down his spine at the touch of Kagome's fingers made up Sesshoumaru's mind for him. Letting his traveling cloud appear below him, Sesshoumaru lifted up into the air before speeding off towards the western castle, determined that Kagome would be his in all ways before the dawning of the next day.

InuYasha was clenching his fists so hard that his hands were bleeding as his quickly reddening eyes followed Sesshoumaru's quickly disappearing form, rage and confusion had boiled up so much inside that he was unable to contain it any longer.

"SESSHOUMARU!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------0o0----------------------------------------------------------

A/N- And the end is here once again.

I can't believe that the next chapt is the last one, this story has been so much fun to write that I just can't fathom that it's over already...

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews peeps!

The final chapt should be up sometime in the next two month's, Till then...

Ja Ne!


	4. Forever And Always

All Because Of A Stupid Sword

* * *

A/N- And here it is, the final chapter in this four-shot. I'm so happy that it's here but at the same time I'm sad, but what can yah do?

Disclaimer- InuYasha isn't mine, but a girl can dream, can't she?

There is a lemon in this chapt, but because of rules I know I should cut it out. I don't want to get kicked off...something that really and I mean really pisses me off!

But as the last chapt, I will let that slip...I just hope it doesn't come back to bite me on the ass...also, it will be toned down. I will post a more...detailed version on my other sites on a much later date. Just check out my profile if you want to find out where they are.

Oh, I almost forgot, I have a special treat!

At the end of this, I will give you all a preview to the next thing that I'm working on and if you really like the idea, then I'll start posting it!

Anyway, I think it's time to get going on this...so enjoy!

'_Thoughts_'

'_**Inner Youkai**_'

------------------------------------------------------0o0-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four

Forever And Always

------------------------------------------------------0o0------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome didn't know when or why, but she had fallen asleep snuggled in Sesshoumaru's embrace as they flew through the skies.

She awoke to the sound of knocking.

Shifting upon the very soft bed, Kagome pushed herself onto her elbows as she let her eyes scan the room in which she now sat.

The room was huge, so huge that she could barely contain the gasp of surprise that came from her throat. All about her were tapestries, the huge figures of Inu Youkai's sat upon each of them, '_must be his relatives._'

She knew this was Sesshoumaru's room it was rather obvious.

Feeling something shift at her side, Kagome glanced down only to have her eyes widen in surprise even as a curious smile crossed her lips.

The small form was curled, hugging a pillow tightly to her chest. Lifting a hand, Kagome ran her fingers through the girl's dark hair. "Now who are you little one...I feel as if I've seen you somewhere before...but where..."

As Kagome mused to herself out loud, she failed to hear the door slide open and shut, her attention was focused fully upon the strange girl lying at her side.

"Kagome..." Nearly jumping out of her skin at the hot breath and voice that was right behind her, Kagome forced her racing heart to slow as she turned her head, her eyes meeting the amused amber one's of the youkai standing at the end of the bed.

"Sesshoumaru, don't do that. You nearly scared me half to death..." Kagome trailed off as she felt the girl shift, coming out of her slumber.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" The sleepy voice was soft and Kagome felt a soft smile cross her lips as she returned her gaze to the girl. As her eyes met the soft brown ones of the now smiling girl, Kagome immediately recognized her.

"Rin, why did you come in here?" Behind her Kagome could feel the bed dip as Sesshoumaru settled himself directly behind her, one of his hands slipped about her waist, tugging her back against the hard planes of his chest. A blush immediately sprang up on Kagome's cheeks, '_I really need to get used to this gentler side of his, but heck, who knew Mr. Ice block even had a gentle side?_'

A sudden tug at her hands brought Kagome out of her thoughts and she wondered when she had become so prone to drifting off. Rin had situated herself on her knees as she gazed up at Kagome in open adoration, a smile spread wide upon her lips. "Because, Rin wanted to see who my new okaa-san was going to be. What's your name pretty lady?"

Kagome gaped for several seconds as Rin's words echoed through her mind, '_okaa-san? Now when did I agree to that...oh...yeah, I had almost forgotten.' _Suddenly feeling incredibly sheepish, Kagome let a gentle smile curl her lips as she tapped Rin's nose lightly, earning a giggle in response.

"My name is Kagome, but you can call still me okaa-san, alright?" Rin immediately began nodding her head furiously as she practically leapt into Kagome's lap, wrapping both her arms about her waist and brining a shocked but happy smile to Kagome's lips.

Sesshoumaru had watched this all with a soft look in his eyes, '_she will make a good mother to Rin and for our own future pups._' Feeling his youkai purr his agreement, Sesshoumaru decided that the time had come, "Rin."

Pulling back, Rin smiled up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes filled with more happiness than Sesshoumaru had seen from her in a very long time. "Go and find Jaken," Rin immediately nodded her head before releasing Kagome and hopping down from the bed. She had disappeared out the door before Kagome even had a chance to so much as blink.

Smirking to himself, Sesshoumaru tightened his grip about Kagome's waist as he tugged her closer, burring his nose into her neck and taking in a deep breath of her scent. He could feel Kagome stiffen slightly before she relaxed against him, a sigh drawing its way from her lips.

"Are you really sure that I am what you want Sesshoumaru? I mean, you could have any woman out there, but you chose me...why?" Sesshoumaru sighed as he pulled back, shifting he gently pushed Kagome back onto the bed, settling himself above and between her legs as he locked their eyes.

Kagome could swear that her face was the color of a tomato, she had failed to think about all the ramifications of being Sesshoumaru's mate. '_Stop it! Don't go there or else I'll never be able to show anyone my face again..._' her thoughts trailed off when she realized that it didn't really matter, as long as Sesshoumaru loved her.

Seeing the embarrassment and sadness in Kagome's eyes, Sesshoumaru nearly shook his head in exasperation, nearly mind you. '_It seems that she shall need constant proof of my feelings for her..._' '_**So what are you waiting for?!**_'

Jerking at the sudden appearance of his youkai's thoughts, Sesshoumaru decided to take his youkai's words to heart after a few moments of thinking. Cupping Kagome's cheek, Sesshoumaru tilted her head, exposing the right side of her neck to his gaze as he trailed his claws along the pulse point. Earning him a shiver in response.

"You are unique Kagome. Not once in my long life have I ever encountered someone like you. A miko that could accept and even love a youkai, only one other miko has ever done such a thing but even then, she was not as pure as you. I love you Kagome...what more could I possibly want?"

Kagome felt her heart begin to ache at the truth in Sesshoumaru's words, it was too much for Kagome to bare. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she turned her head, lifting her hand and placing it flat against Sesshoumaru's chest, right above his heart.

"I...th...thank you Sesshoumaru...I...I am sorry that I ever doubted your intentions..." Kagome trailed off as she looked away, unable to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze any longer. She felt horrible for so much as thinking that Sesshoumaru wasn't completely committed to this, '_I am such an idiot...I don't deserve someone like him...and I never will..._'

Seeing that Kagome was starting to turn on herself, Sesshoumaru went about putting a stop to it the best way he could, with a sudden and not to mention toe curling kiss.

As Kagome's hands found their way into long and lush silver locks, Sesshoumaru's hands began the arduous task of stripping the female below him of those rags that she called garments. Kagome's mind was in such a haze from the kiss that she didn't even notice what the Taiyoukai had been up to until he had unclasped her bra.

Stilling immediately, Kagome's eyes grew wide with fear and uncertainty, she was still a virgin after all and the most action she had ever seen was the kiss that she had given InuYasha back in Princess Kaguya's castle. Truthfully, that kiss didn't really count either.

But Kagome shoved those thoughts aside as she tentatively pushed herself up, giving Sesshoumaru the room he needed to slide the straps of her bra down her arms. She shivered in apprehension and embarrassment as Sesshoumaru's now molten gold eyes ran over her exposed flesh in a clearly predatorial way.

Feeling his fangs already beginning to lengthen as he let his eyes take in Kagome's pert breasts and the small oval shaped birth mark that sat underneath the areola of Kagome's left breast. Deeming that to be his starting point, Sesshoumaru bent his head and growled feraly as he lifted Kagome's left breast with his right hand.

As a gasp of surprise passed Kagome's lips, it was soon replaced by a groan of pure and utter pleasure as Sesshoumaru proceeded to lave the underside of her breast, bathing it thoroughly as his left hand made its way slowly down Kagome's stomach and to the hem of her skirt.

His eyes looked up at Kagome's heated face, a question clearly swirling within their depths, a question that Kagome was more than willing to answer at the moment. "Plea...please Sesshoumaru...please..."

She wasn't sure what it was exactly that she was asking for, but she knew that whatever it was, it was something that she needed now more than anything else. Purring deeply in approval at Kagome's pleading voice, Sesshoumaru quickly shredded the last two garments that covered the female beneath him.

Shaking at the sudden chill that surrounded her, Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru had yet to disrobe himself and with herself clothed only in her birthday suit, she decided to even the score. Gripping the front of Sesshoumaru's haori, Kagome tugged as hard as she could, stilling only when the sound of ripping fabric reached her ears.

Her mouth falling open in shock, Kagome was ill prepared for Sesshoumaru's reaction. The ever stoic and emotionless Taiyoukai was shaking, his eyes shut as he bit his bottom lip. Kagome couldn't believe her ears, let alone her eyes at that moment.

'_He...he's laughing?! I mean, actually laughing?!_'

It was true, Sesshoumaru was laughing and was thoroughly enjoying the look of shock on Kagome's face. He just knew it would be fun letting this woman below him get to know the real him, her reactions were priceless.

As his mirth slowly came to an end, Sesshoumaru gently pried Kagome's fingers free from his now torn haori, in two swift movements he had completely disrobed and now sat kneeling above Kagome in all his glory.

Something that Kagome noticed immediately, turning her head away as a dark blush burned her cheeks, '_Oh god...he, he's..._' This wasn't the first time Kagome had seen a guy naked, but she didn't think her little brother or her grandpa for that matter, counted in this area.

Feeling a small smile curl one side of his lips at how beautiful Kagome looked when blushing, Sesshoumaru started stroking Kagome's left thigh, he could smell her arousal along with her fear and nervousness. "Kagome...look at me..."

Gulping, Kagome slowly turned her head and locked her eyes with his, scared of just what would happen if she looked any lower. Tilting his head, Sesshoumaru gently laid his whole body flush against Kagome's, pulling a gasp of pure sensation from Kagome's lips. She could feel him and being the virgin that she was, she was suddenly very scared.

A fact that Sesshoumaru noticed immediately.

Pressing a soft kiss just below Kagome's ear, Sesshoumaru purred deep in his throat, attempting to soothe and reassure Kagome that it was alright and that he would never harm her. Kagome felt her stiffened muscles immediately start to relax as Sesshoumaru's gentle and lulling purrs rolled over her.

'_That's right, there's nothing to fear...he won't hurt me..._' "Sesshoumaru..." her words were no more than a whisper as she wrapped both her arms about Sesshoumaru's taught, not to mention strong shoulders, hugging him with bruising force as she gave herself over completely.

Trusting him with all that she was.

Closing his eyes at how wonderful it felt to have Kagome hugging him, Sesshoumaru knew that he had best get a move on or else someone might try to interrupt, '_such as a very annoying toad._' His lips twisting in disgust and slight anger, Sesshoumaru decided to hell with it and threw back his head, letting loose a deep and resounding howl.

One that he knew would echo throughout his castle and the surrounding lands, telling anyone and everyone in the vicinity that if they so much as breathed the air about his chambers, then they would no longer be among the living.

Kagome's body flushed completely as little spark of energy flooded her, making her feel a deep ache in her lower regions. That was the effect that Sesshoumaru's howl had upon her and frankly, Kagome was finding it hard not to ask him to do so again. '_God, I can't believe what a pervert I'm becoming and we haven't even done it yet! I didn't just think that, I did not think that..._'

While Kagome was busy trying to convince herself of her own innocence, Sesshoumaru had started the ritual to bind them together forever. Running his tongue over his fangs, Sesshoumaru didn't so much as wince when he sliced open the muscle, letting his blood pool in his mouth for a few moments as the cut began to heal itself.

Once he was certain that he had enough, Sesshoumaru began mixing his blood with his saliva while infusing both with his demonic energy. Accomplishing that, Sesshoumaru gently gripped Kagome's chin and forced her to crane her neck.

Pressing his lips soundly against hers, Sesshoumaru pressed his tongue insistently at the seems of her lips, which after a moment, Kagome finally granted him access. Opening her mouth as wide as he could while keeping their lips locked, Sesshoumaru pushed the concoction into Kagome's mouth.

She struggled against the taste at first but once she realized that he wasn't about to release her, Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru's blood and saliva into her mouth. Once all of it had been transferred, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and stroked Kagome's side in encouragement, "swallow it all."

Throwing him a confused look, Kagome did as she was told, swallowing the blood and saliva with a small gulp. It burned horribly on the way down and Kagome winced as her eyes filled with tears, she struggled to breathe but it took Sesshoumaru's gentle stroking on her thigh to let her finally draw precious air into her lungs.

Coughing Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru in silent questioning, but instead of answering her, Sesshoumaru lifted her left leg instead wrapping it about his waist and holding it in place as he pressed against her softness.

A gasp rose in Kagome's throat as she arched her back, her head pressing back into the pillows below her, the feel of Sesshoumaru pressed so intimately against her felt way too good. So good in fact that Kagome found herself gripping Sesshoumaru's hair while pulling his head down, only to lock her lips to his as she pressed up into his hard and smooth form.

Sesshoumaru growled deeply in his throat as he slid his right arm underneath Kagome's form before pressing his fingers against a rather soft spot, one that had Kagome shivering as she slipped her own hands down Sesshoumaru's back, coming to a stop at the base of his tail.

Curling her finger's gently in the fur that met them, she gave a slight tug and the result was something that Kagome would never forget for the rest of her days. Sesshoumaru's head snapped back harshly as his mouth opened in a gasp of surprise and pleasure, his fangs lengthening as a whine was torn roughly from his now shaking form.

Kagome's finger's went numb as her eyes traveled Sesshoumaru's entire form, slipping free from Sesshoumaru's tail fur to land at the sides of her body upon the blanket blow her. '_Oh my god! Did...did I do that?!_'

It had to be one of the best things he had ever felt, if not the best, '_where did that come from? What has this woman done to me..._' Feeling her finger's slip from his tail, Sesshoumaru growled in annoyance before flattening his form atop Kagome's once again.

He began nuzzling against her neck while laving the smooth skin that met his lips, meanwhile he let his left hand move from behind Kagome, running down her side and to her inner thigh. His fingers brushed lightly against the coarse hair that covered most of her, returning the favor that Kagome had just so recently given him.

Biting her bottom lip, Kagome tried to remain still but Sesshoumaru's attentions were tickling her, unable to stop herself anymore, Kagome began giggling hysterically as her eyes snapped shut, all the while squirming spastically underneath Sesshoumaru. "St...stop that! It...ti...tickles!"

Smirking against the skin of Kagome's neck, Sesshoumaru moved his finger's further and let them brush against Kagome's wet heat, drawing a squealing moan from her lips as she arched off the bed.

In any other situation he would take this slow and be as gentle as possible, but that was not the Youkai way when first taking ones mate. Even though it would hurt her, he knew that he didn't have any choice, he must be dominant and rough or else the bond would not form and Kagome would die.

Gritting his teeth at that very thought, Sesshoumaru slowly pulled back, sitting back on his feet while he let his heated gaze run over the entire expanse of Kagome's trembling body. Soon she would be his and soon, the changes would begin.

Feeling the cool air in the room, Kagome's eyes opened to find that Sesshoumaru was staring at her, as if pondering something for he looked rather deep in thought. Licking her lips, she decided that she would return the favor and began to let her own eyes rove over Sesshoumaru's muscular form.

It was in that moment that she finally saw all of Sesshoumaru's demon markings, two long stripes were resting right over his washboard abs while two more were located on the inner part of his muscled thighs, unable to even blink at the sight before her Kagome soon found herself reaching towards him. She wanted to touch his markings.

It was the sudden and rather shocking shiver that wracked his whole form that brought Sesshoumaru back to the present, panting as he became heavily aroused. It was the very feel of Kagome's questing fingers as they practically ghosted over his quaking form, his markings were very sensitive and it seemed that this woman had found that very thing out.

Much to his pleasure of course.

The feeling of Sesshoumaru's muscles as they tensed and jumped at her touch was enough to bring a pleased smirk to Kagome's lips, '_It seems I've found one of his sensitive spots, interesting...let's see what happens when I..._'

Running her fingers down the entire length of Sesshoumaru's thigh, Kagome spared a glance at Sesshoumaru and was pleased to see that he was watching her every move. Letting a purely sinful smile cross her lips, eyes never leaving Sesshoumaru's, Kagome slowly bent forwards before running her tongue over the marking before her.

A keening whine filled the air about them, surprising both Sesshoumaru and Kagome. '_Damn was that sounded sexy...hmmm...I wonder just how far I can push him..._' But before she could even make another move, Sesshoumaru brought her play to a sudden halt.

Moving fast enough to give her whiplash, Kagome found herself flipped over onto her chest with her ass sticking up in the air, it took only a moment before the style of the position she was in dawned on her. She was in a female Inu receiving position.

Gripping the sheets below her Kagome prepared herself, burying her face into the pillow before her, if what she had heard about Inu mating practices was correct...this was going to hurt...like hell.

Sesshoumaru rested his head upon the middle of Kagome's back, his body was aching from trying to restrain his youkai, but if he hadn't Kagome would have been dead already. Gritting his teeth, Sesshoumaru decided to try and placate his youkai, '_calm now, we will hurt her more if you do not. Now calm and we will begin..._'

Hearing the defiant snarl of his youkai in response, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, letting his youkai share in the scent of slight fear coming from Kagome's trembling form. It was rather apparent to his eyes, she knew it was time and that it would be painful but she still sat there, waiting and trusting him.

It sounded that his youkai had calmed somewhat and Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief at that, it was time to start.

Lifting his head form Kagome's back, Sesshoumaru moved one of his hands underneath her, gently placing it upon Kagome's taught stomach even as his other gripped the left side of her hip, once sure that she had enough support he shifted.

Moving his hips down before rolling them forwards, a hiss passed through his teeth as he felt his manhood slip just inside Kagome's wet heat, he hadn't even truly entered her yet but already she felt so tight.

Steeling himself for what he was about to do, Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Kagome before throwing all his weight and power into thrusting his hips forwards, fully sheathing himself inside of Kagome as his youkai howled, '_**Mine! My Bitch!**_'

Even with her face pressed into the pillow, Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears could hear her scream as well as smell her salty tears, but he couldn't do anything about it, this was just the way things like this were done. Taking a deep breath even as his body shook with barely restrained control, Sesshoumaru pulled back almost all the way before slamming his hips forwards once again, another one of Kagome's whimpers was muffled by the pillow.

Kagome grip was white knuckled on the sheets, '_I knew it was going to hurt, but not like someone just jammed a pool cue up my...ohhh, bad image...just breath Kagome, just breath...the pain should fade soon. At least I hope it does._'

For the next several minutes, Sesshoumaru just made simple thrusting motions within Kagome, stretching her and preparing her for what else was to come. Kagome had barely begun pressing back into him and that was all it took to bring a small smile to Sesshoumaru's lips. His female was a strong one alright.

Once sure that she was completely prepared and not in anymore pain, Sesshoumaru shifted once again but this time back upon his legs, pulling Kagome into his chest even as she ended up in his lap. Never once did he stop his thrusting, something that became almost exquisitely painful after the switch in position.

Running his hand up Kagome's stomach, Sesshoumaru let his claws trace each of her ribs as he deepened his thrusts, pressing himself as close to Kagome as he possibly could. Kagome let out a gasping moan as one of her hands slipped behind her to cup Sesshoumaru's cheek.

Turning her head, she pulled his face closer, pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss even as she felt something within her begin to tighten, it felt almost painful but in some strange way, she found even that to be arousing.

Smiling against Kagome's lips, Sesshoumaru made a particularly deep thrust and experimentally ground his hips hard against Kagome's. He nearly broke out laughing when Kagome squealed and jerked, breaking the kiss even as she took deep breaths to calm beating heart.

But not willing to give her even a moment's reprieve, Sesshoumaru released Kagome's form, and gripped her waist. Keeping his hips moving within her even as he turned her entire form around to face him, something that had Kagome screaming again but in a much more pleasing way.

"Oh Kami! Se...Sesshoumaru...that...that wasn't fair..." panting as she felt herself nearing her end, Kagome let her head fall backwards as she let Sesshoumaru have his way, exposing the right side of her neck in the process.

Falling forwards to where Kagome's back was pressed against the bed, Sesshoumaru lifted her legs, letting them wrap about his hips, but it was the very sight of Kagome exposing her neck that had his eyes bleeding red.

Digging his claws into Kagome's hips, Sesshoumaru bent his head as he roughened his thrusts, throwing all his strength into thoroughly fucking his female. Feeling his impending release upon him, Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome to come first.

So bending his head even more, he took one of Kagome's nipples between his lips, drawing a groan of pure pleasure from Kagome's lips. Kagome felt as if her whole body was on fire, that tightness within had reached its limit and then it all ended.

Her vision flashing white and red, Kagome let loose an echoing scream that made Sesshoumaru proud, for with its pitch and volume over half the castle must have heard it. "SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!"

The tightness that had been there in the beginning had returned but now it felt even tighter as Kagome's release caused her inner muscles to squeeze his manhood, drawing him over the edge as well. His growls faded into whines as his body released, filling the female below him with his essence as well as the possibility of a future pup.

His body then did as all Inu's do, his hips locked against Kagome's as his length swelled within Kagome and he knew for the next few minutes at least, they were stuck together.

Smiling tiredly at that thought, Sesshoumaru knew that he had to do the last step and then he and his mate could rest. Baring his fangs, Sesshoumaru let his youkai take control as he practically lunged at Kagome's neck.

Kagome couldn't help the shudder that wracked her form as the effects of her release slowly faded, but it was the warm feeling of Sesshoumaru's seed filling her that made Kagome feel completely and utterly relaxed. Then it happened.

Sesshoumaru had buried his fangs to the gums in her neck and to her great surprise it didn't hurt as she thought it would, instead it felt as if she had just entered a dream world of some kind. But then she felt something stir within her as well, as if there was another presence that was deciding to make itself known.

She felt her gums begin to ache even as her teeth grew into deadly fangs, her fingers tingled as her nails lengthened into claws, a burning sensation filled her entire form and Kagome could only whimper as she felt her body shift and change.

It didn't take a genius to know what was happening to her, she was becoming an Inu youkai like Sesshoumaru, taking on his lifespan and forever binding herself to him. A feeling unlike any that Kagome had ever felt before filled her after the changes had ended, a feeling that she couldn't deny, even if she wanted too.

Baring her own new fangs, Kagome brushed Sesshoumaru's hair out of the way as she returned the favor, sheathing her fangs in his neck up to the gums as well. A rumbling purr was the only answer Kagome received as she swallowed a couple gulps of Sesshoumaru's hot blood, closing her eyes in contentment, Kagome wrapped both her arms about Sesshoumaru's back and held him tightly against herself.

After having enjoyed some of Kagome's hot blood as well, Sesshoumaru finally let his fangs slip from Kagome's flesh. Pulling back he laved at the bloodied wound until it started to scab over and heal, happy with this, he waited for Kagome to finish as well.

A couple of minutes passed before Kagome finally released Sesshoumaru's neck and healed his wounds as well, but once she had done this, she sank back into the bed and locked her eyes with Sesshoumaru's. She could feel fatigue from their lovemaking and her transformation starting to creep up on her, she didn't have much time.

Reaching up, Kagome traced the slope of Sesshoumaru's chin as she let a content smile cross her lips, it was now or never. "I love you Sesshoumaru..."

Closing his eyes even as he felt his heart fill with such joy, Sesshoumaru briefly let their foreheads touch before rolling onto his side, taking Kagome with him. After all they were still connected but neither really cared much.

Nuzzling his nose against Kagome's, Sesshoumaru let a soft smile cross his lips, "and I you my love, and I you." Kagome laughed and cuddled in closer to her mate, her husband, '_yes...he's mine...can I ever be more happy than I am right now?_'

Letting another purr roll over Kagome, Sesshoumaru stroked her back soothingly, "sleep mate...tomorrow our life together begins...sleep..." Feeling Kagome nod her head yes, Sesshoumaru let his tail curl over her form and smiled when her own tail met his, curling over him just as his was her.

'_Yes, this is how it should be..._' and with that thought alone both Sesshoumaru and Kagome fell into the gentle lulls of slumber.

That was how young Rin found them the next day, still curled up together. She was ecstatic, she now had a mother and soon she hoped that she would have a little brother or sister to play with.

Giggling at that thought, Rin continued to ignore Jaken's warnings to stay away and ran into the room, making a diving leap onto her new '_parents_' and causing all three of them to roll right off the bed. Only to land in a heap on the floor...

-Fin...

The End!

-------------------------------------------------------------0000----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- And it is over...can you believe it?!

I was thinking about doing an epilogue to tie up some loose ends, mostly the one's with InuYasha and why he betrayed Kagome so easily, but I have yet to decide if that's a good idea or not...

I suppose we'll all just have to wait and see won't we?

Anyway, it's been fun, it's been hard, and it's been down right tiring but I was glad that we were all able to make this journey together and I hope you all will continue to read and review my future work.

But all things must end and this story is no exception...oh well...it was fun while it lasted at least.

Here's a quick dictionary for the Jap terms in this-

Inu- Dog

Youkai- Demon

Kami- God

Miko- A woman with spiritual powers/A priestess

Okaa-san- Mother

Taiyoukai- A Demon Lord/Ruler/Royalty

Haori- Top part of a Kimono/shirt

And there they are...

Oh yes...the story I wanted you all to give me your opinions on...well...just read below to find out!

---------------

Name- Life's Surprises

(Kagome/Sesshoumaru)

Summery-

A priestess is supposed to be able to adapt to any and all situations, she is to be looked to in a time of great need, but Kagome was never taught this. She knows nothing about her powers and her potential, but one night when she sees InuYasha with Kikyou again, she seeks comfort and lands in Sesshoumaru's arms. With a promise to love, honor and protect her, Kagome agrees to become his mate and allows him to train her. Transformed almost completely over night, Kagome returns to her friends and continues to pretend for the sake of Naraku's destruction, but when Kagome shows her new skills and alliances...will all be lost or will all be saved?

----------------

And there you have it...

Anyway, please review and I'll get to work on my other chapts!

It's been a blast peeps!

Ja Ne!


End file.
